timelord15fandomcom-20200214-history
Dd
Offensive #Children of Mars can decrease an opponent’s strength and combat abilities for a short time, leaving them vulnerable to attack. #Children of Mars are able to clap their hands so hard and fast due to their enhanced strength that it sends a small shock-wave out. The shock-wave generates enough force to knock an opponent off their feet and possibly leaves bruises on their skin. Defensive #Children of Mars can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. #Children of Mars have the ability to call forth civil justice onto the battlefield for a short time, making all opponents lose the will to fight if their actions are unjust. However, if the actions of the opponent are justifiable the power becomes redundant, and if the user attempts to attack the opponent while the power is in use it immediately wears off. Passive #Children of Mars are proficient in telumkinesis, meaning that they are able to manipulate weaponry. This means that they can turn a weapon to rubber for a short amount of time or making them sharper than before. This will drain energy the longer it's used for #Children of Mars are naturally skilled with most weapons, including hand to hand. #Children of Mars are stronger and faster than the average human. Supplementary #Children of Mars have the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once which can be used to dodge or attack. Upon landing, a small tremor is unleashed which causes anybody within a few feet to lose their balance. #Children of Mars have the ability to empower strength upon nearby allies and instil fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening war cry. #Children of Mars have the ability to disarm their opponent through having the weapon fly out of their hand. 2 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Ares can create an illusion of massive bloodshed, destruction and devastation on a battlefield, instilling everyone around them with cowardice and terror, causing them to panic and be routed for some time, until it wears off and they return to battle. Similarly, they can also do the opposite, causing everyone nearby to go into a battle frenzy, in which they recklessly fight the enemy. This power drains them significantly. 6 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Mars have the ability to summon dead ghosts and skeletons of ancient Roman Legionnaires, up to five, and has some form of control over them. However, their power and control is limited and the user is drained the longer they are summoned. Furthermore, the level of control is dependant on the child's rank. If the child holds a position of power, such as praetor, the ghosts and skeletons are more willing to listen to the child's commands. The base number begins at five but with each promotion, the child receives the ability to summon one more ghost or skeleton. 12 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Ares can draw power from all the violent actions and desires they’ve seen, felt, or committed in their lives and become an embodiment of war for a short time, in this state they are as twice as strong and fast than before and are immune to all attacks. They emit a powerful aura which somewhat makes enemies think they are weak and doomed for failure. Once the transformation subsides and the user reverts to normal, they are immensely drained, cannot move and could possibly faint. Traits #Children of Mars are usually more courageous than most, especially when facing danger and tends to be able to be able to take control of the situation #As Mars is the god of civil order, his kids are often adept at creating order when there is chaos and fighting around them. #As Children of Mars tend to be great at tactics and strategy, they tend to be successful in the military and government. #Children of Mars tend to be great leaders and are often adept in positions of power Category:Children of Ares